


Like Father, Like Son

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Immortality, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, Topping from the Bottom, switch!Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape Zeus' wrath Percy had to eat the pomegranate seeds, linking himself to Nico and Hades (not the Underworld). Things are now hard for the two of them seeing as they both want the sea prince and Persephone has had enough of their bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Percy was lying in bed in his room in the Underworld thinking how it all happened.

 

<flashback>

 

It was mid- October. The weather was getting worse by the minute. There were thunderstorms all the time which freaked the son of Poseidon out. He was opening the door to his mom's and Paul's apartment and then a thunder bolt went straight for him. Percy saw it at the last minute and the only thing he could do was close his eyes. A few moments passed and he felt nothing so he opened them again. The lightning was being absorbed by some water that seemed to be floating in mid air protecting him. There was no way he was doing this and that usually meant that he was gonna be told some bad news soon. He opened the door and went for the living room where he found his mom, Paul and his dad.

 

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"- asked the sea prince surprised.

 

"Perseus, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Zeus has gone completely mad, you see that thunderstorm outside, it's gonna be your doom unless we do something."- said the god.

 

"I thought gods couldn't meddle in the lives of demigods"

 

"Did that ever stop anyone?"

 

"OK so what do we do?"

 

"That's the bad news. I've been thinking for a long time and there's only one thing that can be done. I've managed to make a deal with Hades, he's expecting you to be in the Underworld tonight. He's gonna give you the pomegranate so that you will be safe there for all eternity."- explained the god with a sad facial expression.

 

"You want me to live with Hades, for all eternity?! How's that any better? Gods know what he'll do to me!"- said Percy in anger and disbelief.

 

"Percy, don't talk about your uncle that way, sure he's creepy and bitter, but I trust him 10 times more that Zeus. Your mother, stepfather and I have been discussing this for the last 2 hours, I'm sorry but that's the only choice you have!"

 

"Come on Percy we'll help you pack"- said his mom and her, Paul and Percy went to the sea prince's room. Just as Percy had expected, his bags were already packed. He hugged his parents and they all started crying and saying their goodbyes.

 

<break> 

 

Poseidon took his to the underworld. They cried and hugged and said goodbye than cried again before the god finally had to leave. The sea prince turned around and saw his dark, mysterious, dangerous, sexy uncle and his sweet, lovable cousin/aunt Persephone. Then out of nowhere the King of the Underworld hugged him and strangely Percy suddenly felt OK. Persephone joined the hug and they then took him to the palace of the Underworld where they gave him the pomegranate. It turned him immortal and linked him to Hades and Nico, who Percy hadn't seen in a few months after the end of the Giant War. He had only heard from Chiron that the Ghost King had been made a god. Percy had to say he had become more toned and tanned, he also seemed not as angry as he was when he was mortal. Persephone had also told him that since he's linked to Nico and Hades the only way he can leave the Underworld was if one of them came with him.   

 

<end of flashback>

 

Meanwhile in the living room Nico and Hades were getting on Persephone's last nerve. The goddess preferred the times when they got along. Hades was actually one of the best godly parents she knew, but since Percy had moved in he had managed to seduce both of them and now they were at it like hellhounds. She was currently watching them have one of their heated arguments when suddenly the earth started shacking, which was not good since the Underworld could collapse on them.

 

"You two, quiet! You're gonna destroy the Underworld! I mean the solution is quite simple, why can't you both have Percy?"

 

"Persephone! He's married! To you!"- yelled the Ghost King.

 

"Nico, you know as well as I that your father and I only pretend so that I can be free from the craziness at Olympus!"-said the goddess.

 

The two of them were silent for a few moments and then started arguing again. The goddess was now worried. She was supposed to be at Olympus tomorrow, what would happen once she left. She then got an idea. She shadow traveled them to Hades' bedroom and used a trick Hecate had taught her to seal the room after she got out.

 

"Until you two settle your problem you're not coming out!"- she said from behind the door.

 

<an hour later>

 

"If you think I'm sharing Perseus with you, you're insane!- yelled the King of the Underworld.

 

"You're insane if you think you have a shot with him"- replied the Ghost King. Suddenly both realized how close their lips were. They kissed. What started as a peck soon turned into a passionate make-out session which Nico was dominating. By the time they had to separate for air, Hades was lying on the king-sized bed on his back with Nico on top of him.

 

"Have you ever done this with anyone?"- asked the King of the Underworld.

 

"No"

 

"Well we can't have you inexperienced for Percy"- said the older god and shadow traveled their clothes away. He than started starring at the Italian's juicy, thick, 8 inch dick. Than they flipped so that Hades was on top. He got to Nico's head and sat on his face. The Ghost King started rimming the puckered entrance. Hades began moaning as he felt his insides becoming moist. After a few minutes the King of the Underworld moved and impaled himself on his son's length. He started fucking himself at a fairly fast pace, moaning frequently from getting his prostate hit. Suddenly the Italian felt a wave of confidence taking him over and he slapped the god's pale, round ass hard. To his surprise Hades let out a wanton moan and then came onto Nico's chest. The Italian felt his walls tightening around his dick so he came into the tightness. Hades got off and they laid panting.

 

"Shower"- said the olive skinned boy in between pants.

 

<break>

 

Once they were all cleaned up which almost resulted in them getting dirty again, the two got dressed and noticed that they were able to leave the room. They headed to get some food before they'd ravish their sea prince. When they made it to the dining room they saw the most shocking and sexy thing they could ever imagine. The table was full of warm, delicious food, but more importantly Percy was sitting there dressed in a short, sexy, black, fit and flare, keyhole neckline dress and strappy stilettos.

 

"Persephone told me about your little problem. Why don't you eat up and then we can solve it."- smirked the son of Poseidon and the two immediately started devouring the food.

 

"Perseus, tell me how many outfits did Persephone gave you?"

 

"Just enough to wear a different one every day of the next century. She also gave me a pregnancy potion."

 

"Good a queen should never wear the same dress. And Imagine how mad Zeus would be when you give us a dozen heirs"- smirked the Ghost King. Soon there was no food left on the table and Hades shadow traveled the three to the bedroom. Percy was immediately pushed in bed. The two remove his heels and ripped the dress apart only to realize that the sea prince was also wearing a floral lace garter belt and a similar g-string along with a black satin ribbon just under his nipples. Hades turned him on his stomach and Nico gave him a hard smack on the creamy-white heart shaped ass. Percy moaned encouraging him to continue. Hades joined in too so now the sea prince was getting spanked twice as much and he only wanted more. The two made sure to frequently change the pace of the harder and harder slaps so that Percy couldn't adjust. After 40 slaps his ass was deep red and stinging so the two decided he has had enough. They flipped him on his back and pulled him in for a treeway kiss. The kiss itself was a sloppy nightmare of tangled tongues but the three weren't complaining. After a few minutes of denying their lung air they had to separate. All of them were panting and wanted more so while Nico sucked on Percy's neck the older god played with and sucked his pink nipples. The son of Poseidon was in ecstasy. By the time they were done the sea prince had a hickey on his neck while his nipples were purple and rock hard. Hades then removed Percy's panties and told Nico to prepare him. But when the Ghost King got down there he noticed the thick vibrator inside Percy and the cock ring on his 6 inch, hairless member. The Italian smirked and removed the toys. Hades was amused and both of them silently agreed their sea prince was prepared. The older god lifted the boy and Impaled him on his 7 inch dick. Percy yelped once and then again when he felt Nico's huge member being thrust in from behind. He was screaming when his lovers impatiently started moving at an excruciatingly fast pace, with no rhythm he could adjust to, whatsoever. But pain soon turned into pleasure as they quickly located his prostate. After than the two managed to hit it with every thrust making the boy moan and see stars. Just as he was about to come he realized that the cock ring had somehow shadow traveled back on his dick.

 

"What do we say?"- smirked the King of the Underworld.

 

"Please!"

 

"Please who?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Please masters"- replied the son of Poseidon.

 

"What do you think Nico?"- asked the older god.

 

"Could be better"- answered the Italian.

 

"Please, please masters, I need to cum, your dicks are driving me insane, please I'm desperate. I promise I will give you both underwater blowjobs later!"- yelled the son of Poseidon.

 

The two were satisfied and removed the ring. Not a moment later cum exploded out of the sea prince's member. His tight ass became tighter and the two spilled their seeds deep inside him. For several minutes they laid like that panting and hey the two pulled out of their lover. Not wanting his seed to go to waste Hades made a big, thick butt plug appear out of the shadows and placed it inside Percy's ass.

 

"I love you"-Nico told his (finally his!) sea prince.

 

"I love you two!"- Hades also said to Percy.

 

"And I love you both!"- replied the exhausted son of Poseidon.

 

The three snuggled as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Since I have no time to write longer stories because of college and exams I came up with this one shot while trying to fall asleep. Anyway wish me good grades :D


End file.
